


【狛日】I Loved You

by Amorrd



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: #大刀，40米长，有毒#时间线是在三代动画后。神座创注意#他们属于SPIKE，OOC属于我OOC和他们都不属于小高你还是飞吧#Ready? Go↓ ↓ ↓
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 15





	【狛日】I Loved You

狛枝凪斗是第一个发现日向创不对劲的。  
距绝望结束差不多已有十年，当初说好要做一辈子同学的77期生陆陆续续都散了。最先走的是索妮娅，她终究要背负起一国公主的责任。那天她站在甲板上，给了所有人一个拥抱，给了田中眼蛇梦一个浅尝即止的吻。  
「再见。」她笑着说。可眼圈是红的。  
田中眼蛇梦破天荒地没有中二，他看着王女，想说些什么，最后却只是把四天王给了她。  
索妮娅的眼泪却在接过四天王的刹那掉了下来。  
左右田和一没有插话，但是没过多久他也走了，后来，别人都说，诺瓦塞利克出口的机械是最好的。  
然后是回去重建九头龙组的九头龙冬彦、边谷山佩子；希望拍下所有人幸福瞬间的小泉真昼；立誓成为最伟大舞蹈家的西园寺日寄子……  
他们纷纷带着入学前立下的誓言离去。  
御手洗亮太是最后一个走的，日向挥手告别，曾经胆怯弱小的动画师坚定地踏上一个人的旅途，他看着他的背影被夕阳吞没，直至不见。  
「你不走吗？」他突然出声。  
超高校级的幸运从角落里出来，没有一丝一毫偷窥者自觉。他脸上还是那副万年不变的微笑，插着兜，笑嘻嘻的。  
「哟。」  
日向创翻了个白眼，他从舰桥上一跃而下，站在狛枝凪斗面前。那双异色瞳直直看着狛枝。  
狛枝凪斗认得这双眼睛——草绿色的右眼属于「日向创」，赤红色的左眼属于「神座出流」。  
  
「『日向创』和『神座出流』的人格融合了，不用担心，我就是我。」他曾这么对担忧的众人解释。那时候日向创笑的温柔，手上还拿着棵白菜。他正在帮花村择菜，围着可笑的白围裙。  
那帮家伙信了，一拥而上取笑他。说他和白菜多么相配。日向偶尔吐槽两句，和他们闹成一团。狛枝凪斗远远站着，他失笑，不经意的一抬头正好对上日向创的双眼。他视力极好，清清楚楚看见了日向创眼底的冷漠。  
左眼是，右眼也是。  
霎时一桶冰水从头浇下，他整个人都清醒了，笑容僵在脸上。狛枝凪斗自幼被心思各异的亲戚包围，察言观色的能力一等一。只是后来乱七八糟事情太多，这些人对他也知根知底，他索性懒得伪装，放心和他们混在一起。  
以致于他从没发现日向创的口是心非。  
狛枝凪斗对这个笑容再熟悉不过，他应该早点发现的——这个笑容和曾经虚与委蛇的亲戚的笑容简直一模一样，像扣在脸上的面具一般虚假。  
这真的是日向创吗？  
  
「日向君。」  
「嗯？」青年抱臂而立，海风吹起他的短发。那根被左右田吐槽为「天线」的呆毛随风摇摆。  
日向创是个温柔的人——77期这么说，苗木他们也这么说。  
狛枝曾经也是信的。  
他从新世界程序醒来的时候，看见的就是这样一张焦急的脸。青年抓紧江之岛盾子的手，将他拽出绝望的泥潭，任凭亡魂哭嚎。  
他曾对他恶语相向，把他像块用过的抹布一样丢掉；他还想过杀他，在程序里，利用学级裁判，杀掉除卧底以外的人。  
但是日向创通通没有计较。他主动伸出了手。  
他真好。  
狛枝想。  
与希望无关，与才能无关；这个人，怎么就那么好。  
他从程序里醒来的第一句话是什么来着？  
对。  
「神座出流。」  
那个时候的日向闻言浅笑，握住他的手说「叫哪个随便」。  
现在的日向站在不远处，眉眼一如十年前，却没有伸出手。  
十年后的日向说：「嗯。」  
他当时只顾看见这个人的好。  
却从没想过，神座出流去了何处。  
  
温和潮水般褪去，在他脸上褪了个干干净净。日向创就站在那，没什么表情，却给人感觉拒人于千里之外。  
他的眼神是冷的。  
左眼是，右眼也是。  
这人哪里有半点日向创的影子呢。  
那人说：「你有什么事吗？」  
他的眼睛那么漂亮，阳光下美的不可思议，像一对透明玻璃球；可是他的眼底太空，光径直穿过去。  
那层面具跌到地上，摔得粉碎。  
我没有事就不能来找你吗？  
狛枝凪斗想这么问。想和平时一样，笑着说。带着点调侃。  
可是现在，话却堵在嘴边。任凭他怎么努力。舌头都像僵住一样，发不出一点声音。  
不对，不只是舌头，他连脸都是麻的。  
狛枝的灵魂像被抽出来了一样，和肉体分离；他只能看着自己的傻兮兮地站在那，一动不动。  
年轻人微微皱了下眉，他应该是烦躁的；可是他似乎只是做了一个皱眉的动作，与感情无关。  
他终于厌倦了伪装。  
  
日向创最后不告而别。  
似乎是注意到狛枝已经发觉了真相，他的处事方式彻彻底底回到了神座出流时期。冷淡，又沉默。  
狛枝一直以为这件事是幻觉：  
他走的前一个晚上突然出现在狛枝床头，超高校级的幸运吓了一跳险些把闹钟拍到他脸上。日向创只是扫了他一眼，不说话，默默修理机械臂。  
狛枝睡觉时不喜欢带机械臂。机器太冷。  
狛枝凪斗整个人傻在那，日向创没开灯，就着月光细细调整。这场景太魔幻，以至于狛枝凪斗觉得是自己睡迷糊了。  
他一时恍惚。  
该不是幻觉吧？  
「日向君？」他小心翼翼的问。  
等了半天也没等到回复，狛枝凪斗头脑不清地想果然是幻觉吧。迷迷糊糊又钻了回去。  
等狛枝醒来，偌大军舰只剩下自己。  
他站在空荡荡的甲板上，裹紧了外套。  
有点冷。他想。  
  
他挑了个没人的地方下了船，利用自身的才能和头脑给自己找了份工作。  
此时人们基本上已经从绝望的阴影里走了出来，正处于重建积极期。满心满眼都是希望。不得不说十神白夜带领的未来机关工作效率就是高。  
听说苗木诚还把希望之峰学园重新建立了起来。他一改之前的作风，广招学生，不把学生按才能分类。此举受到未来机关大力支持，并受到群众热烈的欢迎。  
狛枝听到这消息的时候刚谈完一桩生意，坐在公司咖啡厅点了杯美式填肚子。旁边坐了两个职员兴高采烈的讨论这事，其中一个女生兴冲冲的说将来也要把孩子送进希望之峰念书去。  
他听到后没忍住笑出声，女职员往他这看了一眼，皱眉。  
「你笑什么。」女生眉皱的更深，「你这样真不礼貌。」  
「啊抱歉抱歉。」狛枝连忙道歉，见对方还是不悦只好解释道：「我只是觉得苗木……先生这项举措非常，嗯，伟大。」  
女职员收回目光。  
伟大？  
一点也不。  
狛枝双眸微敛，眼睫将不屑嘲讽尽数遮掩。  
希望之峰学园之所以能屹立不倒正是因为和政府的合作关系。国家给它特权，它给国家输送人才。虽然民间有政府高层被希望之峰垄断一说，但事实并非完全如此。都是成年的政客，有几个还惦记所谓的母校情谊。说白了不过是利益。  
现在未来机关掌权的是十神白夜，他和苗木诚有过命的交情。其实十神这人领导能力极强，心机也不输宗方，是个合格的领导者。  
只是太随苗木诚胡闹。  
这项举措在狛枝凪斗看来，就是胡闹。  
还有雾切。他之前在电视上有看到她，听说是做了校董兼未来机关副会长，没想到连她也放任这件事。  
短时间还好。等到时间一长，人才断层愈发明显，矛盾越来越突出。得不到人才补充的未来机关是否会和不能正常输送人才的希望之峰闹掰……  
谁又说的准呢。狛枝突然想到苗木诚的才能。希望、希望的叫久了都快忘了他是78期的幸运。  
只是幸运又能坚持几时？他无精打采地想，等苗木不在了，和其他高校没区别的希望之峰又有什么让政府支持的资本。  
狛枝凪斗咋舌。  
苗木诚身上总是带着些天真。  
他并不讨厌这份天真，只是他并不擅长和天真的人交流。虽然很喜欢他的「希望」但是这人他并没怎么深交。和他较为熟悉的77期生只有……  
日向创。  
狛枝一把将钱包拍在桌上。  
「结账。」  
  
狛枝原以为从此往后他和78期生的交流只限电视内外，没想到过了差不多半个月就找上门来。  
他把门给那两人打开，十神白夜挑剔的环视了一圈环境。  
「哼，布置的不错嘛。」  
苗木诚一如既往地在旁边赔笑。狛枝凪斗并不在意，他给两人泡了杯茶。对于他们能找上门其实并不意外。77期的身份问题都是未来机关帮忙解决的，本来知道他们是绝望残党的人也没多少，所以大家还是用以前的身份。  
他也是。工作证件上明晃晃的「狛枝凪斗」四个字。  
「啊啊，希望之峰学园长和未来机关会长居然亲自过来找我这种人……真是太棒了。」  
十神白夜露出嫌恶之色。  
苗木诚知道和神经病交流的最好方式就是单刀直入。于是他赶紧表明来意：  
「是这样的狛枝前辈，如果可以的话我们也不希望来打扰你。但这次事态紧急。」  
「我们希望你能来协助我们寻找日向前辈。」  
  
狛枝凪斗眼皮都没抬。  
「我不知道他在哪。」  
那两人一愣。十神直接把不爽写在脸上。  
「别开玩笑了。要是别人我还信，日向创能不联系你？」  
狛枝凪斗觉得好笑。  
他跟日向创什么关系，凭什么人家去哪都要报备他，这群后辈天真过头了吧。  
「你们可真是高看我。我这种人怎么会和『神座出流』关系好呢？」他摊手。「顺着海岸往西走，在一个黑色岩石的港湾里你们会找到我们那艘军舰。你们可以去上头找找有没有什么线索。」  
苗木沉默。  
狛枝也不急，他依旧淡定的喝着他的茶。  
超高校级的希望似乎下定了决心。  
「狛枝前辈，你还记得绝望残党吗？」  
「……苗木君你不会忘了我曾经也是绝望残党吧。」  
然而苗木诚似乎没有和狛枝扯皮的意思。他突然恭恭敬敬给狛枝凪斗行了个大礼，五体投地那种大礼。十神和狛枝都吓了一跳。以苗木现在的身份他这么做根本没有必要。  
他非常诚恳的说：  
「这次必须借助狛枝前辈你的力量。」  
「日向前辈前去解决绝望残党，却已经有三个月没和我们联系了。」  
  
狛枝捏着船票上岸，身后跟着苗木诚。这么些年过去这位「超高校级的希望」一点变化也没有，还是笨手笨脚。  
狛枝凪斗不得不回头拉了他一把，免得后辈失足落水。到时候十神白夜朝他要人交不出来就麻烦了。  
苗木羞红了脸，连连道谢。  
啊，还是没什么长进。  
狛枝想。  
作为希望来说苗木还是太幼稚了，精神强大是好事，但是这么多年过去还是那么容易相信别人，这就不得不让人怀疑他的双商。  
当初觉得苗木这个希望真好的自己真是傻。  
……所以日向创，不，神座出流到底看上这家伙哪了居然背着77期全体和他合作。  
来的路上苗木诚将未来机关和日向创的交易全盘托出——据说是日向自己交代的——在他们帮助未来机关解决危机的半年后，日向创就单独找未来机关谈过。  
这是一场非常私人且隐秘的会谈，怕情报泄露他们甚至采取了非常古老但有效的方法：书面记录。会话全程被雾切用手写的方式记录，最后现场手写了一份文件来签字。  
文件分成几份由78期分别保管，凑齐很是费了一番心思——现在78期基本不在一起工作。  
狛枝拿着这份文件翻来覆去看了好几遍。  
会谈的大致内容就是日向创负责解决掉余下所有绝望残党，未来机关负责保护77期的人身安全。文件内容则是详细条款。  
没错，是日向创个人负责解决绝望残党。  
「没记错我们77期也在尽自己的力量清除绝望残党。」狛枝指着文件内容不解。  
苗木诚解释道日向创负责处理的并不是77期遇到的那种混混一般的势力，而是类似塔和市那种「拥有武装，已经割据一方」的势力。  
「这样的势力其实有很多，」苗木诚道，「世界陷入绝望以来很多人都拥有了类似『才能』的力量，虽说是『赝品』，但数量不容小觑。」  
未来机关之前绝大武装力量都去解决这些势力了。但是之前内斗闹得太狠，力量损失惨重，分身乏术。日向这一举措不得不说解了未来机关燃眉之急。  
无功不受禄。日向提出的条件也在未来机关可以接受的范围内。双方也算结束的非常圆满。  
狛枝凪斗的食指在「日向创」三字上停留。  
从文件生效时间来看，日向早在77期散伙之前就已经开始行动了。  
……单枪匹马吗。  
据苗木诚交代，一开始还是未来机关通知日向创绝望残党的位置，后来就变成日向创自己处理，处理完后拍张照片什么的发到他们几个的私人邮箱里。日向自己解决的速度显然比未来机关迅速的多，有时候他解决的绝望残党甚至都没有被记录在案。  
为了表达自己的诚意，日向创同意植入未来机关的微型定位系统。  
狛枝听到后险些把文件撕裂。  
「……他同意这种事？」  
「是的，不过日向前辈有时候会隐藏自己的位置。」苗木挠了挠鼻子，有些不好意思。  
狛枝立刻明白以神座出流的性子绝对是「想让你看你才能看」。  
虽然是这样的性子，但日向并不是无理之人。偶尔也会打开一下定位器让未来机关知道自己的位置。  
然而像这次，三个月没有开一次定位，还是第一次。  
「电话不通邮件不回。」  
苗木诚这么说。  
这下78期真是被吓到了，利用AE查了好久才查到日向创定位器最后发出信号的位置。  
「就是这。」  
狛枝凪斗看了眼海岛。明白为什么一定要他来了。  
大海捞针当然要靠「幸运」了。  
  
第一天以两手空空告终。  
有这样的结局狛枝凪斗是一点都不意外，他的才能固然很玄学却也不是每次都灵验，用在找人这种事上还属首次。这感觉蛮新鲜，要是找别人就更好了。  
他笑着想。  
苗木倒是很失落，看样子他和日向的感情比自己想的要深多了。  
狛枝喝了口啤酒。他眼瞅着苗木把牛排切个七零八落，实在忍不住出声。  
「苗木君，牛排。」  
苗木愣了一下，反应过来以后更加生无可恋，以叉做勺，一口一口把和肉馅没什么区别的牛排丢进嘴里。  
「……他不会有事的。」  
苗木闻声抬头，狛枝晃悠手中的啤酒，后者没看他。  
明明是说给他听的。  
「日向创他武力值爆表，还是个全能。根本饿不死。可能是他厌倦了觉得无聊了就把定位给毁了，苗木君你就不要大惊小怪了。」狛枝凪斗觉得自己越说越有理：「神座出流其人做事全凭心情好坏，无规律可循。我觉得这次出来苗木就不要做找到日向君的准备啦，放宽心把自己当成来度假就……」  
整个餐厅安静如鸡。  
苗木诚还维持着举杯的姿势，整杯石榴汁全泼在了狛枝凪斗脸上，连冰块都泼了出去。狛枝愣在座位上，苗木也没好到哪去。年轻的理事长瞅了瞅自己的水杯，似乎没想到自己真的就泼了狛枝一身。  
苗木诚觉得这十年来自己唯一见长的就是脾气。换成十年前的自己早就找跟对方诚惶诚恐先道歉再说，但是现在，他看了眼这个让日向前辈都忌惮的男人，缓缓地，缓缓地，吐出口气。  
「日向前辈曾经这么形容狛枝前辈：『虽然这个人很让人不爽，但是脑子却是一等一的好使。』」  
「他在失踪前特意嘱咐过我：如果遇到无法解决的问题，就来狛枝前辈处寻求帮助。」  
苗木诚起身，把杯子放回原地。他看着狛枝凪斗一字一顿：「我现在但是觉得，一向可靠的日向前辈，这次可能是看走了眼。」  
  
是海浪声。  
我已经很久没有听见海浪声了。特别是下船之后。  
狛枝躺在床上想。  
苗木生气之余没忘开两个房间，狛枝不得不感谢对方的心胸之宽广。  
他在床上辗转反侧，满脑子都是日向创。  
他对日向最后的印象就是半夜给他修理机械臂。但是狛枝甚至怀疑那是自己的错觉：他和日向那段时间的关系基本就是相见不相识，把彼此当空气。做饭都不会给对方带一份，又怎么可能帮自己修机械臂？  
他伸直自己那只机械手。  
那晚过后机械和皮肤接触的部分再也不那么冰了。不适虽然有，却在可以忍受的范围内。  
这是当初日向创伙同左右田和一给他安上的。那次手术超高校级的机械师甚至只能沦为助手，左右田自己说他只负责做了机械部分，至于和人体的接触问题恒温问题全部都是日向一个人解决的。  
啧。  
「预备学科。」  
  
梦里他似乎又回到了军舰上。  
军舰行驶的极为平稳，偶尔能听见浪花翻滚的声音。  
有只手，很温暖的，人类的手，轻轻放在那只机械臂上。  
机械臂的神经传感非常好，和人类皮肤没什么两样。狛枝凪斗感觉到那只手先是抚摸过手指，然后是手腕、手肘、最后来到肩膀。  
那只手却在触碰到皮肤之前停了下来。  
狛枝感觉到那只手仔仔细细检查了机械和皮肤相连的部分，敲敲打打，认真的不得了。  
狛枝凪斗你醒过来啊喂，这样你还不醒，被鬼压床了吗。  
他试了试发现嘴能动，本想问句「你是谁」，话到嘴边却变成了：  
「日向君？」  
那人没有出声，就在狛枝以为对方可能走了的时候，他说——  
狛枝凪斗惊醒。  
他猛地起身。  
除他之外，房间再没有第二个人。  
没有其他人。  
  
苗木诚是人摇醒的，那人一点也不温柔，甚至抽了他几巴掌。  
「醒醒，苗木君。快醒醒！」  
苗木诚好不容易醒过来，发现晃他的人正是狛枝凪斗。幸运先生一副要出门的打扮。  
「狛枝前辈？这是要……」  
「快点苗木君，我们要出去，」狛枝语速飞快，「我想我知道日向君在哪了。」  
苗木诚连瞌睡都不打了，连忙起身穿衣服。说是换衣服其实他只是披了件薄外套在外面，还好现在是夏天，岛上并不冷。  
「那么，日向君在哪？」他边走边问。  
「不知道。」  
「……啥？」  
「我的直觉知道，或者说我的『才能』知道。我已经很久没有这种感觉了。话说你睡觉为什么不关门？」  
「……其实每晚我都关了。但是不知道为什么谁推门都能进来。」  
  
狛枝凪斗带苗木诚来的地方是海边一间废弃的木屋。白天他们有经过这里，听附近的渔民讲原来是家纪念品商店，后来客流量越来越少老板就关门不干了。  
苗木诚问：「白天我们借助窗户观察了一下里面，破破烂烂不像有人住的样子。」  
「哈哈，谁说的准呢。」  
「狛枝前辈你在做什么？」  
「撬锁。」  
苗木诚：「……」  
狛枝边撬边说：「白天没怎么注意，现在才发现这个锁有被撬过的痕迹——划痕很新，而且没有几道，应该是个中高手，手很稳；你看这里，锈迹是断的，说明这个锁最近有被开启过。」  
苗木诚还是第一次干这种偷鸡摸狗的事，心下忐忑，连给狛枝凪斗照明的手都是哆嗦的。  
「那个，狛枝前辈。」  
「什么事？」  
「日向前辈真的在这里吗？」  
「谁知道呢。」  
「……」  
「就算不在，这里也应该会有线索。」  
苗木诚不知道的是，狛枝凪斗的手也在抖。  
这个锁不难开，但是他的一直在抖。他不知道为什么这种日向创就在门后的感觉这么强烈，这种感觉来的太快太突然。这种预感让他非常不舒服，就像有人拽着他的头发尖叫。逼迫他快些、再快些。  
「啊，开了，狛枝前辈。」  
啊，开了呢。他取出铁丝，手还在颤抖；他用颤抖的手取下挂锁。  
日向创真的在门后吗？不，他肯定在门后。他的「才能」都这么叫嚣了，这人怎么可能不在门后。「幸运」这个才能虽然让他深恶痛绝但是却很诚实，好用的时候是真的好用。  
细细算来他和日向创差不多有三年没见了，该说什么？你好吗？最近过得怎么样？那天晚上你到底来没来我房间？不不不这个不行。  
还是，听得见吗？  
狛枝凪斗屏住呼吸。他颤抖着、推开布满灰尘的大门——  
  
里面空无一人。  
  
苗木诚看见空屋之后愣了一下，很体贴的没有说什么。他绕着屋子走了一圈。  
「狛枝前辈，有一点你没有说错，确实有人住过的痕迹。」  
狛枝凪斗沉默了一会才进去。哪怕屋子黑的很苗木诚还是能看见对方脸色不太好。  
「没事吧？」  
「没事。」狛枝深吸口气，却被灰尘呛了一口。  
苗木诚：「……」  
苗木诚：「……前辈你要不要出去换口气。」  
狛枝摆手。  
他的观察能力显然比苗木诚要强太多。简简单单扫了一眼就得出结论：「床有睡过的痕迹。被褥很新，虽然是便宜货但花样是今年流行的。和床单的花纹差了起码十年。」  
他指指桌子：「虽然有灰尘但是比那些冲浪板的灰要薄多了，冲浪板上的灰简直就是土。」  
「也就是说，确实有人进来住过，而且还自备被褥。」苗木诚摸了摸下巴。  
「那么说应该住的不是短时间。」  
狛枝凪斗却没了什么兴趣。  
他就像燃烧过的烟花一样，整个人散发出一种死气沉沉的气息。疲惫、劳累、还有厌倦。仿佛刚刚那个撬锁都要进来的人是苗木诚自己的幻觉。  
「打扰你睡觉真是抱歉……」  
「那个，狛枝前辈。」  
「还找人。我真是高估了我的『才能』。」  
「狛枝前辈。」  
「回去吧。」  
「狛枝前辈！」  
狛枝被后辈突然加大的声音吓了一跳。苗木半蹲在地上，指着抽屉道：  
「我发现这个锁孔有划痕。」  
  
这次狛枝凪斗废了好大劲才把锁打开。  
里面是一沓手写资料。  
脑海中的警报叫的更厉害。没完没了，跟火警似的。把狛枝凪斗烦的够呛。  
对了，上一次这么响是在什么时候？  
哦，是在新世界程序里，和江之岛盾子的AI玩俄罗斯轮盘的时候。  
在自己即将打开那个写有大家信息的文件夹的时候，脑海里的警报也这么叫过。  
上一次他没去管，这一次也不会管。  
他就是这样的人啊，不管不顾，像蛾子一样，明知是火还往里扑。  
上一次有人拉住了他，把他从火堆里救了回来。  
这一次……  
这一次不会有人把他救回来了。  
他打开了资料。  
  
「我的日子不多了。」  
  
狛枝凪斗认得这个笔迹。  
日向创那个预备学科的笔迹。  
明明拥有「书法家」的才能却写的一手垃圾字，自己吐槽自己「预备学科体」；被同样垃圾字的左右田和一吐槽回来「那我就是『伪本科体』。」  
他认得。  
  
苗木诚睁大双眼。  
就算不认识字迹从内容也能看出来是日向创的笔记。里面密密麻麻交代了各种事情——没被清除的绝望残党的势力分布、Alter Ego改进设想，甚至还有关于希望之峰学院的一些个人想法。  
日向创在笔记中明确提出了苗木诚做法的弊端，并且点出了这个方法之所以能够实施是因为「苗木诚」个人而不是因为这个方法本身。  
还在观点旁边标了两个重点号。  
苗木诚几乎站立不稳，他踉踉跄跄，一下跌坐在床上。噗的一下激起大片灰尘，他呛的不停咳嗽。连眼眶都咳嗽红了。  
「日向……日向前辈。」  
狛枝凪斗没说话。  
他翻了一页。  
上面用比正文大一号的字体写着：  
《机械义肢改进猜想和设计图》  
后面厚厚一摞，全部都是这些。  
这不过是一个观点而已，居然用了和前面那些乱七八糟观点一样多的纸。  
  
「……xx年3月2日，新材料失败。虽然脑海里做实验是要比现实中差，但是我脑子里都过不去，动手还有什么用。」  
「xx年3月7日，这种理论上可以（见图），但是做起来难度太大。」  
「xx年3月20日，把图发给了左右田，被他骂了一顿。说我异想天开，这种想要生产起码得等200年。我等不起了。PS：再说我就是做一个而已。PSS：被左右田问最近在哪，随便编了一个城市。估计以他的智商不会发现。」  
「xx年4月1日，新材料有望，试着组合了一个新的方程式，如下。」  
「xx年4月5日，借镇上一个小孩的手机把方程式发到了某论坛。靠我自己肯定研究不出来了。」  
「xx年4月11日，发给左右田已经来不及了。我没有时间了。」  
「xx年4月25日，想了一种新的义肢保养方式，列表附。」  
「xx年4月26日，画了一个义肢外观图，附图。」  
「xx年4月27日，没事想了想义肢皮肤颜色，觉得这个色号不错。很适合他。色号附图，原因如下。」  
  
跟日记似的。狛枝想。他翻到最后一页。  
  
「xx年4月28日，生日快乐，狛枝凪斗。」  
  
资料从狛枝手掌间滑落，灰尘飞的到处都是。一呼一吸就是满嘴满眼的尘土。他站在那，呆愣愣的，盯着那些飞舞的灰尘，没有知觉似的。  
喉咙里涩的很，眼睛痒的很，可是他感觉不到。  
他心里、眼里全是那个人。  
那个叫日向创的人。  
  
……生日快乐？  
他说什么，他怎么能说出这种祝福的话？喂，他不是做饭都不会给自己带吗？他不是在甲板上见面都不会和自己打招呼吗？不是走了都不告诉自己吗？！  
狛枝凪斗一点一点、一点一点蹲下去，他把脏兮兮的资料从地上捡起来，重新翻到首页。  
「我的日子不多了。」那个人写到：「手术带来的弊端终于显露，我必须尽快把事情都安排下去。」  
  
手术？  
啊。他知道了。  
「希望育成计划」。  
希望育成计划是直接干涉大脑的手术，日向创第一次成为神座出流的时候付出的代价是「失去之前的记忆和全部感情」。  
后来通过新世界程序，日向创自己说两个人格融合了，大家不要担心。所谓人格融合，就是说由「日向创」的人格作为思想和情感上的主导，身体上的强度却是「神座出流」，而且能自由运用「神座出流」所拥有的「全部才能」。  
后来异色瞳和偶尔说出的「无聊」似乎都是人格融合成功的证明。  
狛枝凪斗也相信了。  
证据摆在面前，为什么不信呢？  
  
他终于发现自己有多么愚蠢。  
这个世上不会有第二个人比他还要清楚使用「才能」所需要的代价。  
连他使用自身过于强大的「运」都需要付出一定的代价，那代价甚至是「死亡」；为什么「才能」比自身要强大的多的日向创不用付出代价呢？  
被抹去的记忆和情感正是「代价」。  
可他通过新世界程序唤回了记忆唤回了感情，他就需要付出别的代价。  
神座出流是神。  
而日向创是人。  
人怎么使用神的力量？  
用自身的健康、寿命、甚至一切。  
狛枝凪斗早该想到的。  
从日向苍白的脸色、日渐沉默的话语里，他就该想到。  
可他只是在埋怨，埋怨日向的冷漠，埋怨日向的寡言，埋怨他对自己的不上心。  
  
狛枝凪斗把《机械义肢改进猜想和设计图》一张张捡起来。这屋子的灰太重了，有些设计稿脏的看不清，他也不在乎。一张一张弄好。  
苗木诚看不下去，他靠近。  
「狛枝前辈。」  
「请等一下，苗木君。」  
苗木诚努力控制自己的声音，不让它有一丝颤抖的迹象。  
「够了，狛枝前辈。」  
「不，不够。」  
狛枝凪斗跪在地上，昂贵的西装上全是灰和泥。他的手被纸张割伤数条伤口，有几道口子露出里面的血肉，转眼又被灰尘覆盖。  
苗木诚一把抓住前辈的手臂，他再也无法掩饰自己喉头的哽咽。  
「住手吧狛枝前辈！日向前辈，日向前辈不愿意看见您这样的！」  
他抓住狛枝的手根本没有力度，狛枝轻轻松松就能挣脱。这位被誉为「世界的希望」的人此时此刻却浑身颤抖。  
舞园死的时候他没有哭。  
大神死的时候他没有哭。  
那么多的人死在了他面前，那么多条人命由他背负，他只能咬着牙前进。  
可是现在，苗木诚突然很想大哭一场。  
日向创是不一样的。他拥有无数的才能，体能上的也好智力上的也好，这个人非常强大，一己之力扫平让他焦头烂额的未来机关武装。  
对于苗木来说，这个人就像兄长一样。  
可以依赖的兄长。  
  
签完文件的那天，这个人突然拍了他一下。  
「那些乱七八糟的就交给我，苗木君你负责战后重建就好。」  
徘徊的乌云终于散去，天空碧蓝如水洗。那个人笑着说：  
「交给我吧。」  
  
可是苗木诚还是没有哭。  
他把血和泪咽下去，挺直了脊背，用尽全身的力气把狛枝凪斗拽起来，狠狠给了对方一耳光。  
「站起来狛枝凪斗！」他深吸口气，把灰尘吸入肺里也不在乎，嗓子难受的要死也不在乎。他直视前辈的双眼：「比起萎靡不振，更重要的是找到日向前辈的尸骨不是吗？」  
「那么爱着『希望』的你，比任何人都要热爱『希望』的你，会叫『绝望』打倒吗！」  
「别让日向前辈看见你『绝望』的样子啊！这一次可没有人，拼尽所有『才能』，把你从『绝望』里带回来了！」  
  
狛枝凪斗看着后辈。  
缓缓的，缓缓的闭上了眼睛。  
他听见海浪依旧。  
  
他和苗木诚研究资料研究了整整一晚。关于自己的信息日向创还是留下的太少。除了首页几行以外就只有《机械义肢改进猜想和设计图》里那些半日记式的记录。  
没办法，还是要靠自己对日向的理解。  
苗木诚出去散心了。屋子里空气太差，待久了气闷，狛枝捏着一沓资料，坐在门槛上，看太阳从地平线上升起。  
他记得十年前，77期全体在军舰上开烤肉大会，好不热闹。他两只手各一串烤肉，叫日向过来吃饭。那人回过头，身后光芒万丈。  
谁能想象到，十年后，那个人会是最先离开的那个。  
谁能想象的到。  
所以，你叫我来想象你的埋骨之地，实在是太为难人了。  
真是过分啊，日向君。  
狛枝凪斗看向大海。  
他脱下鞋，扔掉资料，一步步向大海走去。水莫过发顶，清晨的海水冷到骨里，狛枝凪斗任凭海水将自己吞没。  
真冷。  
真安静。  
还有……  
真孤独。  
  
「狛枝前辈！」  
狛枝凪斗一下浮出水面。苗木诚站在岸边，满脸担心。  
他浑身湿漉漉的，衣服还往下滴水。狛枝走到苗木身边，伸出手，示意苗木把资料给他。苗木诚看着这位前辈把那叠《机械义肢改进猜想和设计图》抽出来，把剩下的还给他。  
然后当着他的面把那叠资料撕得粉碎。  
「喂，狛枝前辈！」  
「走吧。」  
「走……走什么啊。日向前辈的尸骨……」  
狛枝突然笑了。他指指大海。  
「他就在那里。」狛枝凪斗注视海洋，碧绿倒映浅蓝。他在笑，苗木却觉得他哭过。  
「他沉了海，自己，主动沉了海。」  
苗木诚一愣：「为什么？」  
狛枝凪斗声音很轻，咬字却极为清晰：「因为不想出现第二个『神座出流』。」  
苗木诚彻底呆在原地。  
狛枝凪斗没有回头。他一步步离去，就像三个月前，那个人一步步，把残破不堪的身躯投入深海。  
他是带着怎样的心情自杀的呢？反正满脑子都是我快死了死了也不能便宜别人所以趁着还有力气自裁吧。  
日向君，你那么骄傲的一个人，怎么会自杀呢。  
你是带着怎样的心情死去的呢。  
我全都，不得而知。  
  
狛枝凪斗回过头，碎纸纷纷洒洒，恍若飞蛾，只是扑的不是火，而是深海。  
他用那只人类的手捂住机械臂。  
我根本就不需要那什么改进设计图。  
因为你这一生最棒的改进就在这里啊。  
狛枝闭上眼，潮起潮落，浪花温温柔柔的，扑打沙滩。  
他终于记起来了。  
在他们最后的那个晚上，那个人就坐在床边。  
海浪卷过来又被船体打个粉碎，引擎轰隆隆的响。鼻尖净是风的咸湿味。日向创就坐在那，月光如纱轻覆在身，面容模糊不清，那人低头仔细摆弄机械，眉眼温柔。  
「日向……君？」  
可能没多久，也可能过了很久，半梦半醒的时候他听见一声：  
「嗯。」  
  
FIN.  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 如果你能看到这里咸鱼po感激不尽QWQ  
> 首先我想说这个故事走向就是我理想中的三代走向：大家各干各的，说好的一辈子朋友，最后都做鸟兽散。  
> 不是说大家从此以后不是朋友了，而是为了成为更好的人所以才分开。大家都有必须去完成的事（比如索尼娅），也有属于自己的责任。   
> 但是，你们一个两个去做自己的事了，谁来替你们补偿作为绝望残党时犯下的罪过呢？  
> 是创哥。  
> 狛枝说绝望残党我们也有清理啊，但是苗木却说不是你们面对的那种类似混混的势力。  
> 这个故事我写的很疼很疼。狛枝和日向太懂彼此了，所以伤害起对方又准又狠。  
> 之前说狛日绝壁不写刀子现在脸真疼  
> 我爱创哥，他是世界的珍宝qwq   
> 其实标题就是刀子不知道有没有人发现过去式啊简直就是玻璃渣界的圣物   
> 


End file.
